


You knew it, didn't you?

by Condensed



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hopeless Romantic, It's my first time writing fanfiction so sorry for the mistakes, M/M, coffee AU, is this how writer tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensed/pseuds/Condensed
Summary: A super super short Briwoon fic (or prompt?) where they have their first proper conversation in front of a coffee shop.I suck at summary, sorry.





	You knew it, didn't you?

Someone was at the door reading something. Dowoon came closer and that person turned back. It was his coffee-shop crush-Younghyun.

“There’s a notice board on the door, it wrote that the coffee shop is closed today.”

“Oh really, I didn’t know that, thank you.” Dowoon replied, trying not to show the fakeness in his voice. He turned back and walked away, feeling happy that after all the wait, he finally met Younghyun today. However, he also wished that he could talk to him more.

“You knew it, didn’t you? I saw the owner told you that he would close today.” Dowoon freezed. He turned around and gave Younghyun a look of surprise mixed with confusion.

“You knew it then why are you here?” Dowoon started to blush, he couldn’t answer the question. He averted Younghyun’s look by looking down at his shoes.

“Are you waiting for me?” Younghyun asked, his voice suddenly shaky.

“I.. Yes.. Yes I am..” Dowoon murmured. He still couldn’t look at Younghyun and his face was red like a tomato. He couldn’t believe that after all his effort to hide his feelings, he was exposed like that, by his own crush.

So the owner must had told him too, then he should have known it. Then why is he here? Does that mean..

Dowoon looked up, about to ask Younghyun. Yet, not letting Dowoon said any further, Younghyun looked at him with the softest gaze and smiled.

“Yoon Dowoon, I am waiting for you too”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! It's my first time to write fanfiction so I did my best haha. Trust me struggled a lot while writing this. Kudos to all the awesome writers in the world they have did a really great job which is way better than mine haha I should practice writing more.
> 
> If anyone wanted to take this short fic and improvised it or write more about it, feel free to do so but please credit me. Actually I would love to write and read the longer version of this but I'm really not good at writing.
> 
> Please give more love and support to this Briwoon ship~ Thank you so much~
> 
> // Twitter //  
> [Uyoo212](https://twitter.com/uyoo212)  
> [Uyoo_Briwoon](https://twitter.com/uyoo_briwoon)
> 
> //Curiouscat//  
> [Uyoo212](https://curiouscat.me/uyoo212)  
> [Uyoo_Briwoon](https://curiouscat.me/uyoo_briwoon)


End file.
